


Príncipe y amigo

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur es soberbio, pero hasta él puede reconocer que un príncipe también necesita un amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Príncipe y amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Martuu.

Un príncipe es un príncipe, y en teoría, si eres uno de ellos, lo puedes todo.

Esa era la sencilla premisa que Arthur tenía muy clara desde que aprendió a pensar por sí mismo, y no que tardara mucho en hacerlo; también era muy listo.

Más allá del respeto a su padre, no le debía nada a nadie; lo tenía todo, y algún día, marcado ya en el pergamino de su destino, el Reino de Camelot sería suyo y seguiría la senda de los Pendragón, gobernando con sabiduría y justicia.

Ningún hombre sobre la tierra podría cuestionar su autoridad, o poner en tela de juicio sus decisiones.

Era una sensación agradable tener tan claro lo que deseas de la vida y saber que es en gran medida lo que obtendrás, porque obviamente, lo mereces.

Sólo había algo que no pidió y le cayó del cielo, casi literalmente.

No esperaba encontrarse con un chiquillo mal trajeado, todo brazos y piernas, que parecía encontrar muy divertido cuestionar cada una de sus ideas. Sí, esas ideas que nadie debía criticar.

Además, le había escuchado llamarlo tonto; a sus espaldas, por supuesto, y rumiando entre dientes cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, especialmente si de un duelo se trataba. Así que ponía también en duda su inteligencia.

Y como si eso fuera poco, cometía el atrevimiento de reírse de él, de su Príncipe, y futuro Rey, el muy sabihondo.

¿Por qué no lo mandaba ajusticiar? ¿O lo echaba del Reino?

No que ambas ideas no hubieran pasado por su mente con frecuencia, claro, especialmente la segunda, cuando insistía en hacerle entrar en razón, según sus palabras; como si lo necesitara alguna vez.

¿Pero qué sería de él sin ese zopenco? Mejor dicho, ¿qué sería de ese zopenco sin él? Ya quería verlo con otro amo que le aguantara sus majaderías.

Y tampoco era que se tratara de un completo inútil, sería muy complicado reemplazarlo por otro que lo conociera tan bien, así como cada uno de sus hábitos.

Él sabía perfectamente a qué hora y cómo despertarlo, se adelantaba a sus deseos antes de que pudiera expresarlos, lo acompañaba en misiones peligrosas sin quejarse, aunque desapareciera en los momentos menos oportunos, hasta le había dado algún consejo en ciertas ocasiones.

En realidad, no era tan malo una vez que pensaba en ello.

Recordaba alguna conversación que escuchó siendo muy pequeño entre su padre y un viejo Lord de la Corte, ya fallecido, en el que hablaban de las personas en las que podría confiar para llevar adelante unas reformas que tenía en mente. El Lord empezó a enumerar una serie de características indispensables para escoger a estos seguidores, y no todas sonaban precisamente positivas. Según él, debían saber escuchar, pero también hablar; apoyar a su señor en todo, pero no temer llevarle la contraria si creía que obraba por su bien; ponerse frente a una espada con el pecho desnudo para protegerlo.

"Amigos fieles, majestad, eso es lo que usted necesita", recordaba que dijo.

Su padre había reído, diciendo que un Rey no necesitaba amigos, sino devotos vasallos, y entonces a Arthur le había parecido una buena respuesta.

Pero ahora, que conocía a Merlín, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Podría ser terco, hablador y metomentodo, pero aunque se cortara la lengua antes de reconocerlo en voz alta, si tuviera que buscar una sola palabra para describir a ese cabeza de chorlito, no era sirviente la primera que venía a su mente, sino amigo.

Y tal como un príncipe es siempre un príncipe, un amigo lo es para siempre.


End file.
